Just that Season
by sweetmoment5
Summary: She had so many questions and no definite answers. That's all she wanted. Answers. Just that. And maybe some other things that she could never have. He has to fix things. He has to make it better. He has to get her. He knows exactly how, but will it be enough? Three-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I just thought of this idea while listening to Hard to Love by Lee Brice. It has absolutely nothing to with the song. Hope you enjoy! Review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Must you torture me like this. -_-**

* * *

"Ally! Just get over it. He didn't love you!" Austin yelled at the brunette. She gaped at him and her eyes filled with new found tears. Austin had never yelled at her like that. Never. He saw her tear-filled eyes and quickly began to apologize for his out-burst. It was too late, however. She was already running outside to the second place she felt safe. The first was Austin, but she was starting to doubt even him.

"Ally! Wait!" Austin called out. She was far gone though. He was too late. He had really blown it this time. He knew it wasn't like other times where she would come running back to him. No, this was different. He could feel it.

He looked for her in every place he could think of. Her house, the park, the practice room. Just about everywhere.

The thing he didn't know was that she was in the one place where she knew she wouldn't be judged. She wouldn't be yelled at. She wouldn't be betrayed.

***Flashback***

_"Mommy, look what I found!" Exclaimed an enthusiastic 5 year old Ally. Her mother looked up from her place at the kitchen table and saw her daughter with a stuffed teddy bear. "Ally-Gator, where did you get that?" Her mother asked curiously. Ally looked up with her big brown eyes and giggled. "In your closet." She smiled sheepishly. For she knew not to snoop in her mother's things. Penny, Ally's mother, looked at her daughter with a distant look. As if she was remembering something. "Mommy, are you okay?" Ally asked in her most concerned voice. Her mother smiled slightly and nodded reassuringly. "Yes. Now go put the teddy bear back in place." Her mother demanded. Ally shook her head. "I want to sleep with it tonight." Ally whined. Her mother looked at her surprised. Ally wasn't a whiny child. She was very obedient and polite. It would've shocked anyone to know that she had just disobeyed her own mom. "Ally. Listen to me." Penny said sternly. Ally, however, refused to listen. Instead, she just shook her head repeatedly and stomped her foot madly. "No." Ally would say when her mother told her to listen._

_"Allyson, don't disrespect me. I'm your mother." Penny said trying to be as calm as she possibly could. What happened next was a surprise to both of them. Ally hadn't been thinking straight and blurted the worst thing a mother could ever hear. "If I can't keep this bear then I don't want you to be my mother!" Penny stared at her wide-eyed. She was on the verge of tears. That was too much for her. "That's it Ally! Enough! Stop being a brat and go up to your room! If you want that stupid bear then keep it!" And with that Penny went out the door into her car. She needed to cool off, or she too, would say regretful things. She grabbed her keys and drove off to nowhere. She couldn't see very well from the pool of tears in her eyes. She swerved off the road and crashed into a tree. She had many injuries and was put into coma. She never woke up.  
_

__***End of Flashback***

That had been the last time Ally spoke to her mom. She never wanted to visit her in the hospital because she knew it was all her fault. If she hadn't been so stubborn, Penny would still be here.

She never told anyone about her mother for one reason. They would all say the same thing. _'I'm sorry.'_ They all pitied her. No one cared to ask her how she felt, they just assumed she would be sad. It's true she was, but it was much more than that. It was anger mostly. Anger at herself.

She picked at the grass and stared at the tombstone in front of her eyes. "Hey mom." She said smiling sadly. "How are you?" She looked up at the sky and imagined her mother smiling down at her. Her mother had the most amazing smiled. It's no wonder why Lester, Ally's father, had fallen for her. She ran her hands over the engraving.

_Penny Lianne Dawson_

_1976-2002_

_'Loving mother and wife. Never forgotten. Forever in our hearts.'_

__She let the tears fall once again. She truly missed her mom.

Ally would give anything to see her again just to tell her how much she really loves her. She wanted to take back everything she said on the day her mom passed away. That's all she asked for.

That had also been the last day anyone she truly cared about yelled at her, until today that is. She doesn't exactly remember what happened to lead up to the argument. One minute she and Austin were happily practicing a song for his next show, and the next she was crying and he was yelling at her. She didn't want to think about it. It would only make her anger towards herself and Austin stronger. Something she wanted to avoid for everyone's sake.

She continued to run her hands over the engraving and the picture that had been placed there on the tombstone. She could hear the birds chirping and the wind whistling. It was the middle of fall, and the leaves were falling to the ground slowly like a light feather.

Fall was Ally's favorite time of the year. Nothing could top the beautiful colors each tree's leaves were. They were all different shades of orange, brown, and red. Sometimes they were too colored for Ally to even classify a color for them. The way the weather was just perfect on certain days really soothed her, especially on stressful days like these. She loved to step on the leaves just to hear the crunch they made.

She stared up at the sky again and noticed that there was not a single cloud. She would usually lie down in the grass and watch the clouds float through the blue sky. Today, however, was a dark and gloomy day. Not one of her top days to be exact.

Ally tried not to think about earlier, but it was a very difficult task. Fall was also Austin's favorite season. They liked the exact same things about it. Everything was just mocking her. They all taunted and reminded her of Austin.

How were things going to be fixed? Were they going to be fixed? Will things ever be the same again?

She had so many questions and no definite answers. She feared many things. But losing her best friend was the most feared. Also the most possible at the moment.

* * *

**This is a three-shot. This first one is in mainly Ally's POV, the next will be in Austin's POV, and the third and final one will in both POV's and also the solution to this mess. Thanks for reading, now you get to review! Yay! Make me a happy person and pretty please review. Even if you absolutely hated it. :) Thanks!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks for your reviews! They were all really amazing! I appreciate it. It was my brother's birthday yesterday, so I wasn't able to update unfortunately. So here's part 2 of 3. :) Enjoy! Review! Oh, remember that this is in Austin's view. :)**

* * *

Austin watched horrified as Ally ran out of the store in tears. He had really hurt her this time. If there was one thing she hated, it was when people yelled at her. And he had done just that. He yelled at her.

He had already looked around any place she could be at, to no avail. He was pretty much hopeless. There wasn't much he could do at the moment. He had thought of every way to apologize for his outburst, but nothing was good, or seemed good, enough for an apology to Ally. Especially after what he had done.

He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He slid down on the door he was currently leaning on. He was worried. He was upset. He was angry, much like Ally, except he didn't know how to express anger. He could only sit there and pray to the Gods that Ally was fine where ever she was. He knew she was a fragile girl; she had said it herself. She wouldn't touch a soul for any reason. He knew this well.

Austin wanted to start the day over. He wanted to go back to this morning when he knew something bad was going to happen. He dismissed it and went on. If he could go back he would've stayed home until the feeling went away. He looked around and found himself in his room; the place he should have stayed at. _'The Safe Place'_ He called it.

He wanted to go back to yesterday. Yesterday was so perfect.

***Flashback***

_Austin stood at Ally's door with roses in his hands. They were yellow and red; both their favorite colors. A pretty mix if you asked them. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently for his best friend to open the door. There wasn't a special occasion. He was a nice guy; it's what he does. At least that's what he told himself. Everyone knew they had more than a friendship. Everyone but them. _

_Ally opened the door and was very surprised to find Austin standing there with a bouquet of roses. Yellow and red. Perfect mix. _

_Austin smiled widely at Ally and waved with his free hand. "Hey Ally, I got you these." He handed her the bouquet and continued to smile. She gratefully took them and smiled as well. "Thank you Austin. What's with this surprise visit? I thought you had a family emergency." Ally asked. It was true. Austin had texted her earlier with the the information. "I did, but I got out of it to see you." He said quietly. He was blushing as Ally could see. When he said that, Ally had gotten this fluttering feeling in her stomach. Butterflies. But why?_

_Austin's face was bright. He could feel it. He wasn't surprised to see that Ally, too, was blushing. That's the affect they had on each other. _

_"So what are you doing here?" Ally asked suddenly. He looked around nervously once he realized that he had no reason for being here. He truly really did just want to see her. However, he couldn't just tell her that. "I-I came by to see if you wanted to hang-out. Y'know just get some ice cream or something. I haven't eaten some in a while, and I figured that maybe you would like to come with me or something." He said suggestively. It's the only thing he could come up with, and it wasn't too bad of an idea. Ally looked thrilled and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes! Of course! Let's go!" She exclaimed while running inside quickly to put the roses in a vase. If she hadn't been so thrilled then maybe she would have invited Austin inside. _

_Austin was fine outside though. He was just happy she had accepted._

_Ally carefully put the roses in a vase and went back outside to the awaiting Austin. He smiled as he saw her come out. She looked so graceful; she always did. "Are you ready to go?" Austin asked smiling. Ally merely nodded before happily walking ahead of him. He grinned before sprinting to jogging to catch up. Today was going to be a fun day; he could feel it._

_As expected, they went to the ice cream shop and each ordered their favorite flavored cone. As they ate, they talked about anything new and laughed at old memories. Austin couldn't help but feel happy anytime Ally was around. She was like his other half. The happy and carefree side of him._

_Once they were done with the cones, they decided to take a walk in the park. 'To make more memories' they would say. _

_They spent the rest of the afternoon laughing at every little thing. It really was the most amazing day ever. This, they both thought. _

__***End of Flashback***

****He sighed loudly and got up off the floor. He looked at the pictures of Ally and him. He remembered the occasion of each picture with detail. There were hundreds of pictures. He remembered each and everyone of them. He stared sadly at them.

He hated fighting with Ally more than anything. It was very rarely that they had an argument, and even when they did fight it wasn't this terrible. They would take deep breaths and talk it out. This was something new and scary. He absolutely hated it. He feared it.

He sat up in his bed. He shouldn't be mourning over it; he should be thinking of solutions. Feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Austin pondered for hours on what to do to get Ally to accept his apology. He would write her a song, but there was one problem; he couldn't write to save his life. Or in this case, his friendship. _Their _friendship.

Why was this so hard? Why couldn't it be easy? He would just walk up to her, smile at her, hug her, and everything would be fine. Like a fantasy story. They would live happily ever after. The End.

_'If only.'_ He thought bitterly. Ally loves fantasies. He knew that more than anyone. She had made him watch her chick flicks on more than one occasion. He would never admit it aloud, but he did cry silently when he was 'forced' to watch _The Notebook. _**(1)**

****Ally would always ramble on and on about how romantic these movies were. He watched them to make her happy. That's what he told himself, at least. She would talk about how she always hoped to find that one guy that would go to her house at midnight just to remind her how much he loves her. Who would want to-_Oh my god! That's it! _He thought to himself.

He could be that guy. He wanted to be that guy. He _was_ that guy.

* * *

**So, I'm not so sure how I feel about this ending. What do you guys think? Pretty please review? *gives puppy dog eyes* You can't resist those, can you? :) Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Y'know? The next step is to review so go on. You know you want to. :) Thanks!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of your amazing reviews! I wasn't able to update Saturday because my brothers had their birthday party. Sunday is pretty much family day for us. I'm not sure how I feel about this one. Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope that you enjoyed reading it! WARNING! Okay, so I hate cussing and stuff, but a writer must sacrifice for the best so yeah. There's like one or two cuss words. Nothing too serious.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Austin and Ally. Happy?**

* * *

It had now been 4 days since Austin and Ally had last talked, and it was killing the both of them. Ally would look up hopeful each time a customer came into Sonic Boom. She hoped it was Austin that was coming to apologize. And each time she lost more hope.

Austin had been hoping that it was Ally calling or texting each time his phone vibrated. He would always frown once he saw it was just Dez. It's not that he didn't want to talk to him, but he would much rather talk to Ally. He wanted to go back in the practice room and write a song like he had been doing just a week ago. A week ago they were the best of friends. But a week ago he hadn't screwed up their friendship.

They both wanted the same thing; they both wanted to see each other. They both wanted to laugh together again. That's all they wanted.

* * *

As the days dragged on and on, they each felt even emptier than ever before. They felt incomplete and lonely. They no longer laughed as much as they used to. They no longer smiled a real smile. They were each others' other half. They _needed _and _relied _on the other to live right.

Austin was too scared to visit Ally in fear that she might slam the door in his face.

Ally was too stubborn. She thought Austin was the one to blame in this and that he should be the one apologizing, not her.

Everyone just wished they would stop being like that and make up already. Not because they were irritated, but because it was really hurting Austin and Ally. There was one thing that Austin was sure of. He had figured it out in the past month, but after the fight it only made it clear.

He was in love with Ally. There was no denying it. No matter how scared it made him, he couldn't help or fight it. It was Ally's fault for being so beautiful; inside and out.

Ally wasn't sure if she was in love with Austin or not. She could only think one thing though. _'If this is what love feels like, then I never want to fall out of it.'_ It was truly a great feeling; like or love. She loved that cute little smile on his face when she would sing in front of him. She loved those butterflies she got when he would smile like that. She loved the way his eyes would shine brighter than ever each time he performed in front of even the smallest crowd. Yeah, love.

Love, the most amazing feeling in the world for the both. He was in love with his best friend. She was falling in love with her best friend. The only thing in between, that stupid fight. It tore them apart. It broke them. It ruined them.

_'No.' _They both thought. _'It won't ruin us. It won't.' _And with that in mind, Austin scrambled off the bed he had been on everyday since the fight and ran towards Ally's house. The closer he got the more he thought things through. Should he really be doing this? What would happen? Would she turn him down?

He almost turned around many times, but one thing always stopped him. Ally. Love.

He smiled as he slowed down to a walk. He was doing this. Yes, he could be rejected. Yes, she could slam the door in his face and never talk to him again. And yes, he could lose the love of his life. But right now all he wanted to do was tell her how he felt. He could worry about the rest after he told her.

* * *

So there Austin was. He was standing at Ally's doorstep. He slowly knocked on the door. He looked at the driveway and saw that Ally's father was not home. '_Good.' _He thought. That would have been awkward.

He impatiently waited and knocked every few seconds. He had knocked maybe about 50 times and nothing. _'Pointless.' _He thought as he turned around to walk back home. As he took the first step down, he heard the door open and a small voice call his name. He swiftly turned around and saw none other than Ally standing there with a more than shocked face. "Ally.." He whispered.

Ally thought she had been dreaming. The last person she expected to see at her door, and yet there he was. "Ally.." Austin kept whispering. She couldn't help but smile. He smiled back, and she saw that shine in his eyes that she loved so much.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" Ally asked. She was beyond happy to see him, as was he, but she was curious as to why he was there. "Ally, I came to apologize. I was so stupid. These last few weeks have been pure hell. I miss you so much Ally." He told her sincerely.

He was being honest. Ally could tell by the look in his eyes. They said everything. "Austin you really hurt me." She said hesitantly. Ally was going to forgive him, but he needed to know that it's going to take more than a speech.

"I know Ally, and I'm really sorry. I don't know why I yelled at you. God, I hate myself." Austin said remembering the look on her face the day he yelled at her. It was the face that broke him.

"Don't say that. We all make mistakes. I forgive you. I missed you too much Austin." Ally said close to tears. He pulled her into a much needed hug, and she wrapped her arms around his back. They both knew this was right. They felt complete.

He pulled away and looked into her teary eyes. This was the time. "Ally," he started quietly, "I love you."

Ally stared at him, shocked. She was not expecting this.

"You don't have to say anything. I just couldn't keep that in. I really do love you." He said smiling sincerely.

Ally stroked his cheek and pulled him down for a kiss. It was soft and sweet. It was more amazing than what they could ever have imagined.

They pulled away and were both smiling happily. "Austin, I love you too." She whispered quietly. He looked her in the eyes and saw that she was being serious. He grinned widely and hugged her tightly. "Oh my god, Ally. You have no idea how happy I am right now." He picked her up and started spinning her around on the porch while she giggled.

Man, they sure missed this. More than anything. They had a lot of time to make up, and they would make up for it. Not as friends, not as a couple, but as best friends. Friends and couples come and go, but best friends are forever. And that's what they wanted, Forever.

* * *

**Wow! I'm done. I'm sorry it took awhile to update this last one, but I was busy all weekend. I'm sowwy! :) Anyways, please tell me what you thought. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I tried to PM everyone who reviewed, but I may have missed someone. If I did, please feel free to PM me yourself. I love new friends! Thanks, and check out my story Destined to Meet! :)**


End file.
